La historia de Japril
by Maria1291
Summary: Cuento la historia de Jackson y April "Japril", que se ve en pantalla, junto con la que no vemos e imaginamos. Son personajes de Anatomia de grey, creados por Shonda Rhimes. He buscados fics de ellos en español pero no he encontrado mucha cosa y me decidí a escribir yo uno. Es la primera vez que escribo, espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

__AUN QUE PAREZCA QUE ALGO NO TIENE ARREGLO,

NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTE ROTO.

El hecho de firmar el divorcio el mismo día que me enteré que estaba de nuevo embarazada me hizo tener sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado estaba el hecho de terminar con lo que para mí era una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida, mi matrimonio con Jackson. Pero por otro lado estaba lo que tanto había deseado en mi vida, un bebé, mi bebé. Cuando el test de embarazo me dio positivo, lo primero que pensé fue en Samuel. Un hermanito o hermanita para él, si la vida no nos hubiese jugado así de sucio. Lo segundo que pensé fue en Jackson, en que ojala él estuviese ahí conmigo para poder compartir esa felicidad, pero la realidad me trajo de vuelta al recordarme la cita tan importante que tenía esa mañana: Firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Salí de mi casa hacia el despacho de los abogados donde nos habían citado. Quería ver a Jackson lo antes posible para hacerlo participe de mi alegría, de la que estaba segura también sería suya. Llegué algo más tarde que todos debido al mal trafico de ese día y cuando llegué ya estaban sentados, Jackson junto a su abogado y justo enfrente me esperaba sentada mi abogada.

-Buenos días- dije, mirando a Jackson.

-Buenos días- contestaron los abogados al unísono, pero no obtuve respuesta de Jackson, solo una mirada de lo que interpreté como furia.

-April, te estábamos esperando, toma asiento- me dijo mi abogada.

Me senté mirando a Jackson pero él no mostraba intención de cruzar su mirada conmigo. En ese momento pensé lo mala idea que era contarle la buena noticia, ya que eso haría que se quedará a mi lado por compromiso con mi bebe pero no porque quisiera estar conmigo de verdad. El ya no sentía lo mismo por mí pero yo me había estado engañando a mí misma. Los abogados empezaron a hablar por lo que parece bastante tiempo, pero yo no preste atención a sus palabras, ya que mi mente se fue a todos los buenos momentos que había compartido con el que dentro de pocos minutos sería mi ex marido.

La primera vez que lo vi y supe que era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Catherine Avery no pude aguantar en preguntarle por ella. Era un ejemplo a seguir como médico y tenía la esperanza de llegar a conocerla. Con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi mayor apoyo en el hospital. Cuando todos se burlaban de mí por mis creencias religiosas o mi forma de ser, él era el único que me comprendía y me defendía. Nunca lo miré con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad, hasta aquella noche en el hotel, la noche antes de nuestros exámenes. Esa noche rompí mi promesa con Jesús de llegar virgen al altar para el hombre con el cual me casaría, pero jamás me arrepentí de ello. Para mí marcó un antes y un después en mí vida. Por mucho que me quise convencer a mi misma que aquello no fue nada más que sexo, mi corazón me decía otra cosa. Me fui enamorando de Jackson y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, lo había lastimado haciéndole creer que él para mí no significaba nada, cuando yo para él lo era todo. Cuando decidimos tomar caminos separados y empezó a salir con Stephany, sentí como si se me rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, pero era lo mejor. Jackson no tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo de casarnos y formar una familia, por lo menos no ahora y eso era lo que yo quería en un hombre. Cuando apareció Mathew en mi vida vi un rayo de esperanza en volver a ser la chica que yo siempre había querido ser. Él pensaba como yo, creía en Dios como yo, era todo lo que yo había querido siempre, solo le faltaba algo: ¡No era Jackson!

Cuando Mathew me propuso matrimonio y le dije que sí, en ese momento estaba segura de ello, pero luego veía a Jackson y me atormentaban las dudas. El día de la boda estaba feliz, por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño de niña, casarme con un buen hombre y formar la familia que tanto deseaba, pero jamás imaginé que eso no era lo que Dios tenía para mí, por lo menos no ese día y no con Mathew.


	2. Capitulo 2

Las cosas cambian en cuestión de segundos y a veces es lo mejor que nos puede pasar

"Te quiero, April. Siempre te he querido. Me gusta todo de ti, hasta lo que no me gusta, me encanta. Quiero que estés conmigo. Te quiero y creo que tu también me quieres, ¿Es así?"

Mi corazón me latía a mil por hora cuando Jackson delante de todos los invitados se levantó y se me declaró. Cuando escuché esas palabras a punto de darle el sí quiero a mi futuro marido, lo supe. En ese momento lo supe. Era él, siempre había sido él.

Quedé en shock por unos minutos mientras todos me miraban esperando a que dijese o hiciese algo. Mathew me miraba fijamente, mientras yo miraba a Jackson y en ese momento lo único que pude hacer es salir corriendo, coger la mano de Jackson y salir de aquel granero que con tanta ilusión había decorado para el día de mi boda. Dejando atrás murmullos, el llanto de mis hermanas y las caras asombradas de todos mis invitados, nos subimos al coche.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío!- repetía una y otra vez en voz alta mirando hacia delante, sin creer lo que acababa de hacerle a Mathew y a toda mi familia y amigos.

-April…April, ¿no quieres hacerlo?- me pregunto Jackson atónito.

Voltee para mirarlo y lo besé, lo besé con unas ganas que nunca antes lo había hecho. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, en volver a sentir sus labios, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde nuestro último beso. En ese momento se me fueron todas mis dudas.

-Arranca el coche- le dije con una sonrisa. Y salimos despavoridos de aquel lugar.

Condujo por lo que parece que fueron horas, hasta que no pude con mi conciencia y le dije que parase el coche. Me baje corriendo y eche a andar, no podía hacer aquello, no era de ser una buena cristiana y sobre todo buena persona.

-April, vuelve al coche. No puedes ir andando.- me dijo Jackson gritando.

-¿Por qué?- le contesté.

-¿Por los osos?- ¿osos?

-¡Mathew no se merece esto! ¿Y Stephany? ¿Qué vamos a decirles? ¿Y a mis padres y a tu madre?- le dije nerviosa.

-Dios mío mi madre- Jackson asustado parece que no se había parado a pensar en eso…

-¿Cómo vamos a explicarle que hemos destrozado a dos personas encantadoras, para que podamos qué? ¿Salir?- seguí diciéndole.

-Vale la solución es que no volvamos a hablar con ninguno de ellos nunca más.- no pensó bien la respuesta…

-¿O?- le dije como si no hubiese oído la tontería que acababa de decir.

-O casarnos, yo que sé.

-¿Es más fácil de explicar?- le conteste.

-No, no, tienes razón. Yo no quiero ser tu ligue, April. Lo quiero absolutamente todo. Podemos llegar al lago Tahoe en 13 horas.- me dijo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- le dije con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No…

-¿No quieres hablar de eso o no quieres casarte?

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía creer que en solo unas horas mi vida hubiese cambiado completamente.

-¡Sí!- grite con toda la felicidad del mundo.- ¡Sí!- volví a gritar mientras corría a los brazos de Jackson y nos fundíamos en un profundo beso.

Cuando llegamos al lago Tahoe fuimos a una boutique para comprarme un vestido nuevo, ya que no me parecía correcto casarme con Jackson y llevar el vestido que elegí para casarme con Mathew. Compré un vestido acorde a la boda que íbamos a tener, sencillo, por la rodilla y por supuesto, blanco. Cuando salimos de allí fuimos a un pequeño pero precioso hotel, ya que la boda no sería hasta el día siguiente.

-Sé qué te parece una bobada…- empecé a hablar mientas caminábamos a la habitación.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- me contesto Jackson.

-Pero va en serio ¿vale?, nada de sexo antes- le dije.

Ya sé que no llegaba virgen al matrimonio pero al menos esto quería respetarlo. Recordé la vez que le dije a Jackson que me sentía mal porque no iba a ser virgen para el hombre con él me casaría algún día. Y mirándolo bien, aunque me entregué a él antes de casarme, si que fui virgen para mi futuro marido, aun que en ese momento ni se me pasara por la cabeza.

-¿Va en serio, tipo ni por asomo o tipo alomejor me convences?- comenzó a decirme mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Podremos aguantar una noche más.- le dije, aun que ni yo misma me creía eso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que mis ganas de estar con Jackson eran enormes.

-Aguantaras tú.- dijo Jackson mirando al cielo.

-Si esperamos, la noche de bodas será inolvidable.- le dije intentado convencerlo y tratando de convencerme a mí.

-Está noche también podría ser inolvidable.- dijo y me besó.

Tuve que cortar el beso, a pesar de no querer separarme de él nunca más, pero podía aguantar una noche más. Solo una noche más.

-Buenas noches, Jackson.- cogí mi llave, ya que dormíamos en habitaciones separadas para evitar la tentación, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me metí dentro cerrando la puerta y dejando al otro lado a mi gran amor, mi mayor tentación. Tocaron a mi puerta e imagine quien podía ser y que no se daría por vencido esa noche, por lo que puse la cadena de la puerta antes de abrir.

-Buenas noches, Jackson.- le dije nada más abrir.

-¿Has puesto la cadena?- me dijo sorprendido, mientras se reía.

-Te veo por la mañana.- y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que porque esperar, ya había esperado demasiado, ya había pasado, ya habíamos tenido relaciones muchas veces, entonces ¿Por qué esperar? Yo ya lo sentía como mío, como mi marido. Quité la cadena y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba, como si supiera que yo iba a cambiar de opinión y es que nadie me conocía mejor que Jackson y él sabía que esa noche no había terminado para nosotros. Lo enganché de la camisa y lo empujé hacia mí, cerrando la puerta a nuestra espalda. Empezamos a besarnos mientras caminábamos hacia la cama. Jackson empezó a desabrocharme el vestido mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su camisa. Como dijo Jackson, esa noche fue inolvidable. Nos entregamos uno al otro como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Fue tan perfecto, era la primera vez que no escondíamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y nunca más lo haríamos.

Al día siguiente tuvimos la boda más hermosa que pude imaginar. Obviamente echaba de menos a mi familia y amigos, pero tener frente a mí a mi mejor amigo, mi verdadero amor, al hombre de mi vida y de mis sueños, mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos azules y ver todo el amor que sentía por mí. No necesitaba nada más, solo él y yo.


End file.
